


Reaching for a Spark (With the Fire in her Heart)

by corinnemaree



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Collection of Reggsy drabbles, prompts, short series etc.





	Reaching for a Spark (With the Fire in her Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the biggest Quidditch game of their lives, but there’s something that’s making it all the more harder for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I got for a reggsy Hogwarts AU. Tried to stick as closely to the prompt as I could, but I decided to turn this into a series, so if there are anymore prompts for the Seekers and Chasers series, let me know! Had a blast with this!

The Great Hall was silent every morning, especially when either of them came in. Roxy couldn’t help that - the entire school heard about what happened between her and Eggsy; well, they think they know what happened. All they know is, one day, Eggsy and Roxy were laughing over breakfast, the next, Eggsy was avoiding her as he tried to get to his lunch. Without intending to be, Roxy and Eggsy were a long debated will-they-won’t-they couple amongst the school, so the incident did cause an unexpected reception. 

Everyone was watching them, calculating their every move. And Roxy hated it. 

This morning, after weeks of silence and Roxy’s arm finally out of its sling, she walked the long hall to her Ravenclaw table, reading over one of her class textbooks. Eating lazily at her table, she found herself absently rubbing at her wrist where her once badly broken wrist sat aching in the afterglow of pain. Glancing up across the two tables between them to catch Eggsy’s eye, Roxy put her head back down, letting herself hide behind her hair. 

Rushing through the rest of her breakfast and the lingering stares of students around her, Roxy fixed up her cloak, hanging onto her books. And just like always, she felt him pressing on her heels. Why did he have to follow her? He wasn’t a puppy or an owl - he was a boy, who wanted to be a quidditch player. God, Roxy didn’t need to be dealing with this right now, the N.E.W.T.S coming up, and she was struggling to submit her application for Auror. It wasn’t as though she couldn’t, she just didn’t know if she was worth it. 

Roxy kept her chin up, trying to distract herself with simple thoughts on her defence against the dark arts class, how much work she had to put in for her N.E.W.T exams coming up. Everything was on her plate right now, and after that night, things between them weren’t good. She didn’t need him doing this. “Rox, hey,” he said, only throwing a glance to him to see that, as per usual, he was lacking his books, with only his jumper on and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Roxy turned her attention back around, continuing down the corridor. “Can we talk ‘bout this? Ya can’t keep ignoring me,” Eggsy whispered to her, his breath catching at the back of her ear. Roxy stopped, Eggsy’s body hitting against hers and the corridor still roaming with people.

“Just drop it, Eggsy!” Roxy spat back angrily, clutching at her books, noticing the stillness of the hallway. Both looking around them, there was a crowd gathered, watching them like hawks and Roxy felt the hot rush of red wash over her cheeks. 

Roxy rushed down the halls, the dread of the gossip held her chest. She may never live this down. All she wanted in that moment was to curl into a ball and never see the light of day again. Roxy walked into her class, sitting in her usual place, a few people following behind and throwing whispers to each other, her name echoing on their lips. As her chin rested on her desk, she thought on why things were the way they were, and how that one stupid night made everything so stupidly complicated. 

_ “There’s a scout coming from the Kingsman Kelpies,” Eggsy loudly whispered, his broom in his hand and eyes pleading with her at the brink of the Ravenclaw doorway. Roxy rolled her eyes, her Bathrobe tied loosely in her half awake daze. It was two in the morning and Roxy had been up late studying. “Please, you’ve gotta help me get it. They’ve been looking for a good seeker three seasons now!”  _

_ Roxy reached forward, smacking Eggsy upside the head. “Hush up!” she whispered back. “I’m not supposed to be out of my room this late, Eggs,” she reminded him, an argument that they’d had several times before, but the moment he pulled out his puppy dog eyes and she’d be getting into her shorts and that cut up band shirt Eggsy gave her for Christmas. Being raised as a half-blood, she only got to experience little bits of muggle life - this band was not one of them.  _

_ “Please, Rox! I can’t do this without you,” he begged, leaning on his broom with that tender look in his eyes that always made Roxy want to give a blissful sigh. She groaned instead, knowing it had worked once more.  _

_ “Fine. But you’re dead if anyone catches us,” she warned him, as he straightened and beamed her an unapologetic grin.  _

_ “You’re a bloody saint,” he commended in a hushed voice.  _

_ “You owe me a butterbeer, you know that, right?” she spat back, racing up the stairs to her room, trying not to disturb the others in her room. Changing into the exact outfit she had thought and frowned on, and came back downstairs to see Eggsy patiently waiting with his broom and eagerly jumping up and down. Roxy rolled her eyes and followed after him, making sure she could remember any of the riddles that the eagle would ask.  _

_ When they got to the pitch, Roxy on her own broom that she managed to get from the shed, they had been racing from one side of the pitch to the other. Trying to outrace each other, Roxy seeming to win each time and she was getting tired of it. She was a chaser after all, but Eggsy was a seeker, he should have been doing laps around her at this stage. Either, he was just mucking around, or he wasn’t as good as she thought he was. Stopping abruptly at one end of the field, Roxy confronted him.  _

_ “You’ve gotta be quicker than that, Unwin!” she yelled, knowing that even if anyone could hear her, they’d have to be on the pitch themselves and they’d be in trouble as well. “I’m a chaser, I’m fast, but you’re a seeker. Move it a little!” Her hands on her hips, she stared Eggsy down, but as the smirk appeared on his face, she knew he was up for the challenge.  _

_ “Let’s go then. No limits,” he replied, going to their normal starting spot and Roxy meeting beside him.  _

_ Be lack of vision or just foolishness, Roxy was off her broom and on the grass below. It wasn’t a big fall as some students had experienced, but it was enough to cause a break of her wrist. Roxy sat up, watching at Eggsy glided down to her, taking her broom down with him.  _

_ “Ah!” Roxy cursed, clutching at her wrist, pinning it to her chest as the pain radiated through her entire arm. It was more than just a broken wrist, she could tell that much. Eggsy went over to her, his hand on the small of her back, his hand hovering over hers, tremoring slightly _

_ “Rox, are ya -”  _

_ “Don’t,” she snapped, pulling her own wrist towards herself. Everything was pressing at the front of her mind, the fact that she was injured and had to explain it to the Ginger, explain why she was out and maybe who she was out with. She couldn’t do this, she was out of sorts, and her mind was racing. She couldn’t stay here. Standing up, she stepped away, unsteady but knowing she had to get off this field. “I’m going to the hospital wing. I told you, we shouldn’t have come out here,” she said, her voice strangled, trying to hold back the pain.  _

_ It wasn’t until she was walking back to the castle and into the hospital wing that she realised how rude she had been to Eggsy when he was trying to help. Feeling embarrassed and unsure of herself, Roxy sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to relax down into it. Holding her body smaller than before, her knees up to her chest and her wrist shaking in front of her. As Ginger patched her up, Roxy saw Harry Hart, the headmaster, walking in whilst trying to tie his robe up and adjusting his glasses. The reigning Merlin followed behind, and being the teacher in charge of quidditch, he was rightly irritated by the hour and the student involved.  _

_ “Roxy,” Harry started, his robe barely tied out of his rush to the hospital wing. “What on earth were you doing out at the quidditch field so late at night?” he asked, just as Ginger forced Roxy to drink something that tasted vaguely like grass and tainted milk. Trying not to gag, she looked back at her headmaster.  _

_ “I was helping a friend practise.”  _

_ “And who might that be?” Merlin asked, arms folded over his chest.  _

_ “Professor,” Roxy started, letting her legs hang over the side of the bed, looking at all three of the professors in front of her. “I won’t tell you that. I can’t betray their trust. Punish me if necessary, but they’ve done nothing else wrong except for breaking curfew,” she shrugged, Ginger moving to wrap Roxy’s arm into a sling and bandage.  _

_ “Miss Morton, I don’t need to remind you that you’re headgirl,” Harry said.  _

_ “No, you don’t,” she replied quickly. “So, I’ll ask you, what’s going to happen to me now?”  _

_ When an unexpected smile rose onto his lips, Roxy’s brow furrowed. “You’ll stay here tonight to recover, and ten points will be taken from your house,” he nodded. _

_ “But, Harry,” Merlin tried.  _

_ “Ten points. Loyalty is always a commendable trait, even with threat of punishment,” Harry waved it off, walking out of the hospital wing, Merlin rolling his eyes at Roxy and walking out behind Harry Hart. Ginger helped Roxy into her bed, but sleep barely took her that night.  _

The day of the big game had come - Slytherin vs Ravenclaw, an unexpected match up, but many accounted Roxy to the Ravenclaw’s success that year. Fixing on her dark blue jersey, her guards put on nice and tight on her arms and shins, Roxy felt uneasy about this day. She knew she had to try and win for her team's’ sake, but she was fully aware that Eggsy was out trying to impress the Kingsman scout. No matter how that day went, there was a part of Roxy that was going to lose. Tightening her ponytail, she moved with the rest of her team. 

The game was going well, Ravenclaw with seventy-points and Slytherin trailing at fifty points. With the quaffle in hand, Roxy was dodging and bounding, trying to get to her goal. Passing by Eggsy, who was scanning the field for the snitch, she was faced with Charlie Hesketh, the pretentious keeper that Eggsy had complained about more times than he talked about becoming a Kingsman. When Roxy smirked, Charlie suddenly charged at her, an obvious move to collide with her. She could see it in the determination written across his brow. 

Though Roxy was a great chaser, one of the best point scorers for Ravenclaw, there were stunts she’d never tried before. And she was going to the Dionysus Dive - the thought shaking her hands slightly. Pushing the fear down, Charlie still charging, Roxy stood up on her broom, stepping forward and pushing herself off and over Charlie. Punching the quaffle through the hoop, Ravenclaw cheered and gasped as Roxy completely missed getting back onto her broom. Her fingers slipped right past the edge of the stick, and the sensation of falling ripped through her body, paralysing her to the point where she couldn’t even scream.

With a jolt, she was stopped, her arm caught at the wrist above her. Grunting at the suddenness of it all, she looked up, seeing Eggsy, turned upside down on his broomstick, holding onto her with his one hand and trying not to let her slip. The entire stadium was cheering, watching as Eggsy came in and saved her from falling a great distance to the ground below. Roxy smiled up at Eggsy. 

“Don’t go dropping out on me now, Rox,” he chuckled, urging his broom to glide back to hers. 

“Great catch,” she laughed, reaching for her broom finally. Eggsy was able to go right side up, making the whole endeavour easier for both of them. 

“What the hell, Charlie!” Eggsy yelled, helping Roxy back onto her broom. She held on tightly to the steadfast wood, looking back at Eggsy as he edged forward on his broom and challenged Charlie with a glare. “You forced Roxy to do a risky trick.” The two stared off before a sharp sound echoed around the field.  

“Foul! Blatching from Charlie Hesketh!” Declared the referee. 

Roxy was given a penalty shot, moving Ravenclaw up to ninety points. As the quaffle was being collected, Eggsy moved up towards her, hands on the staff of his broom. Roxy smirked, going beside him and knocking her hip against his. 

“Game on, Unwin,” she beamed. 

“You’re gonna lose, Morton,” Eggsy smirked, before he hip checked her and the quaffle was sent off, one of the slytherin chasers catching onto it. Eggsy looked back at her, smiling wide as he raced off trying to find the snitch again. 

“Dante! Move your arse, or we lose!” Roxy shouted, everyone dashing to get the quaffle. 

Eventually, Eggsy caught onto the snitch, the entire stadium of Hogwarts erupted into cheers and Roxy clapped watching as Eggsy thrust his arms into the air. The Ravenclaw team apologised to Roxy, even though they were doing it for the team, they were so impressed with her performance and points scored, they felt like they let her down. Reassuring her team that it was a miracle they almost beat Slytherin in the first place, there was nothing but happiness and striving to beat them next time - even if Roxy wouldn’t be there to see it. 

Returning her broomstick back to the shed, Roxy let her hair fall down on her shoulders and shaking away the tension. It was the first time that she let herself breathe after the game, everything let out in a single breath, just as it was knocked back into her by someone trying to return their own broom. Looking up, she was met face to face with Eggsy, his hair a little messy with sweat but a beaming face nonetheless.

Eggsy but his broom back, both moving away from the shed and walking slowly towards the castle. They were both sort of silent, not wanting to be the first to speak but afraid no one would talk. They wanted the tension gone, to untangle themselves from the mess they created. Roxy breathed in tightly before she exhaled a word. 

“So,” she said, just as Eggsy spoke. 

“Hey.” 

They both stopped in their path, laughing at their awkwardness; it was strange to experience it for the first time. Roxy rubbed at her arm, pursing her lips before speaking first this time. “You caught me.” Eggsy nodded. 

“As if I wouldn’t?” 

“I didn’t expect you to. After,” she shrugged, her foot tucking behind her opposite ankle. 

Eggsy scratched at his brow, unsure of his words as he spoke them, rushing to get them out as he spoke - he was neither confident or sure of himself. “I felt bad for letting you fall the first time, and I didn’t want to -” 

“Wait,” Roxy interrupted. “You’re not mad at me?” 

“Why would I be mad at you?” he asked, a crinkle in his brow. “I thought you were mad at me,” he told her. 

“No. I could never be, Eggsy,” she said, biting at her lip. 

“Have we been fighting but not actually fighting?” Eggsy smiled, a small scoff in his voice. 

“I think so,” Roxy smiled back, both of them laughing off the last few weeks. When they both looked around themselves, they noticed a few groups of people watching them and talking among themselves, giggling and whispering things to each other about Eggsy and Roxy. They both rolled their eyes.

“I think we’re drawing a crowd,” Eggsy scoffed.

“Let’s give them something to talk about,” Roxy shrugged.

“Wha-” he was interrupted by Roxy herself, pulling on his jersey, and meeting him halfway on her toes, kissed him. It wasn’t passionate, but it wasn’t exactly a peck of innocence. Roxy gave over the small inklings of feelings she thought of about Eggsy, the tiny sprinklings of wanting within her and let them spark when she kissed him. When he kissed her back ever so briefly, she was unaware of how badly she wanted to do this. Pulling away, they both stared at each other, stunned into realising how they truly felt in that moment. Guess they were just the last ones to know - the rest of the school seemed to before they did. 

“Great game today, Unwin,” Roxy bit at her lip, watching as Eggsy remained still, as though he wasn’t quite ready to move yet. 

“Morton,” he said back, blinking a few times before a grin emerged onto his face. Roxy giggled, tucking hair behind her ear and walking back to the castle, a few girls coming up and trying to ask questions. But Roxy didn’t care - she was having a good day after all. 


End file.
